Methods of and apparatuses for producing nanofibers are known by way of centrifugal spinning. Exemplary disclosures include U.S. Publication Nos. 2016/0083867, 2016/0069000, 2015/0013141, 2014/0339717, 2014/0217629, 2014/0217628, 2014/0159262, 2014/0042651, 2014/035179, 2014/0035178, 2014/0035177, 2012/0295021, and 2012/0294966 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,181,635; 8,778,240; 8,709,309; 8,647,541; and 8,647,540. These entire disclosures are incorporated in their entireties herein by reference. As such, centrifugal spinning, spinnerets, materials, and methods disclosed in these references are preferred for use in an embodiment of the present invention that provides for improvements and new uses for such centrifugal spinning systems.